


A Sweet Shade of Pink

by myao3stories



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myao3stories/pseuds/myao3stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance between Nohr and Hoshido sparked by a clash of blades and, more importantly, lipstick in the most delicate shade of pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrols were not one of Hana’s favorite activities, especially since the time she was waking could be better spent training. Perhaps double especially this particular evening considering her partner was none other than Nohr’s infamous flirt, Laslow.

While she had certainly heard the rumors of his exploits, and seen the results more often than not, he had yet to make a move on her. This was something that Hana was actually grateful for, however, as she suspected being flirted with would no doubt interrupt her training regimen.

_So far, so good_ , Hana thought to herself as the two neared the halfway mark of their patrol. Maybe he only flirted when not working? Despite his flowery disposition, Hana’s professional opinion of him was slowly increasing.

Until he opened his mouth, anyways.

“Lovely night,” Laslow said, his position a few paces ahead of Hana’s. “Perhaps only just barely as lovely as yourself, Hana.”

Hana wanted to gag at his cheesy line, or hit him, or both. “Just keep walking,” she grunted, nudging him in the back with the tip of her sword, still in its scabbard for his benefit. For now, anyways.

“But you know,” he continued as she caught up to walk next to him. “I do know of a way you could definitely surpass any night in terms of beauty in a second.”

“Oh, this better be good…” Hana trailed off, not too subtly patting her katana.

“It’s wonderful, I think!” Laslow seemingly materialized a tube of lipstick and gave his best winning smile. “I haven’t seen you wear too much makeup, so I figured it’d be a good change of pace, wouldn’t you-” He yelped in surprise as Hana gave him a hard shove.

“There’s a pretty good reason I don’t wear any makeup, you know,” Hana grit her teeth, shooting Laslow a glare that would stop a Faceless dead in its tracks. “There’s absolutely no use for makeup on the battlefield!”

“Ah, but that’s the beauty of it! See, the shopkeeper I got this particular stick from toted it as fantastic war paint.” Neither of the two present particularly believed his statement, but Hana didn’t stop him just to see where he would go with it. “A little bit of this on, your confidence gets boosted tenfold, and your enemies run for the hills before being cut down!”

“That’s absolutely the worst lie I’ve heard, Laslow.”

“Well, it _was_ worth a shot. All the she did say was that it was a lovely shade of pink called ‘sakura’.” Laslow began to put the lipstick away, but Hana grabbed his wrist.

“Hold on there,” Hana narrowed her eyes at him, gripping his wrist tighter. “What did you say the color was?”

“Er, sakura?” Laslow took the lipstick back out and handed it to her. “See? It’s somewhat small, but it’s there, plain as day.”

And indeed it was. Right on the tube in gold letters, “sakura”. Hana felt conflicted as she held the tube in her hand. On the one hand, she _had_ to know what it looked like, but on the other hand, giving Laslow vindication was frustrating. “I’ll wear this on one condition,” she said after a moment of silence.

“Done.”

“But I didn’t…” She shook her head and sighed. “We’re going to train together, and if you can even keep up, I’ll try it on.”

“Oh, is that all?” Laslow gave his trademark wink and a smile combo. “Just be sure to tell me when you put it on, I would love to see it on you.”

At the very least, Hana knew she could hit his face with a sword and no one would look their way.


	2. Chapter 2

The training duel wasn’t going too well on either side.

For starters, Laslow was hardly putting up a fight, rather than block and counter, he was moving to the side and rarely raised his practice sword despite plenty of opportunities. In response to this, or more accurately _because_ of this, Hana’s swings were wild and far less disciplined than she was known to do.

“You know, you told me to keep up with you,” Laslow said, casually sidestepping one of Hana’s thrusts. “But I have to say, I don’t think _you’re_ keeping up with _me_.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?!” Hana brushed her hair out of her face, breathing heavily.

“To be frank, I’d hazard a guess as to say you’re not really trying.”

Hana cocked her head to the side, making an incredibly incredulous face.

“No, really. Your technique seems rougher today, your kiai doesn’t have as much _oomph_ as it has…” Laslow rubbed his chin, deep in thought for all of a second before snapping. Winking with that roguish smirk, he said, “I see what’s going on! This was all a formality to me letting you have the lipstick, wasn’t it?”

“That was not my intention at all!” Hana swung at Laslow again, who all but danced out of the way. “Stand STILL, would you!”

“Ah, perhaps it’s subconscious on your part? The utter need to have my gift…” Laslow put a hand on his chest and took a step back, just as Hana’s practice sword hit the ground where he was standing. “It’s enough to make me weep with joy!”

“This sucks,” Hana let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, whatever. All I wanted to do is see why a dandy like you was made a retainer, of a crown prince no less!” She glowered at him as she put her practice sword back on its rack.

“Well, I didn’t do it by having dates, you know,” Laslow neglected to mention that if that were the case, he would no doubt be an awful retainer. “Regardless, when you do decide to put the lipstick on, all I ask is that I at least get to see.” He set his own sword aside and rummaged through his bag, tossing Hana the lipstick tube.

Hana caught the lipstick, looking it over as though it were toxic. “Just how long am I supposed to wear this stuff anyways?”

“As I said, so long as I can see the fruits of my labor, it could be all of an hour.”

“Then we’ll meet back here in an hour and I’ll show you, but I’m still _never_ wearing it again, got it?”

“I’d be a fool to push my luck any farther,” Laslow spun on his heels and walked away, leaving Hana alone for the moment.

The samurai looked at the tube of lipstick and groaned. Well, an hour at most wouldn’t hurt, right? The day’s still young, too, so this distraction shouldn’t prove to be too much of a detriment. “Argh, stupid Laslow and his stupid lipstick…”

Unfortunately for Hana, she knew that Laslow was right about her wanting to accept a gift from him. To try on this particular color of lipstick, of course. And until she did, she was worried that she would be as unfocused as she was today. Thank goodness it was just a training session, Hana shuddered to think about what would’ve happened if it was a real battlefield.

The sooner she got this over with, the better, right?


	3. Chapter 3

A little over an hour had passed since the two had parted, and by the time Hana returned to the training field, Laslow was already there. He was seemingly spaced out, taking in deep breaths and enjoying the sunny afternoon. Of course, given that he was a royal retainer, to the crown prince no less, Hana had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew she was there.

Or, Hana had thought that until she had actually approached him from behind. She couldn’t quite figure out why he was intently staring at a tree with a patch of small flowers nearby. While the scene looked nice, nearly out of a painting even, the fact that Laslow hadn’t even acknowledged she had arrived was irksome.

Although the gentle breeze tousled Laslow’s hair in a way that made him seem handsome, and was an all-around decent sight if one didn’t know him, Hana had to break the silence. “Laslow,” she said, calm as the day.

“Eek!” Laslow yelped, not nearly as calm. “Oh, Hana!” Laslow turned to face her properly, composing himself. “I didn’t see you there. Glad you’ve arrived!”

“Just how are you a retainer if you’re so airheaded?”

“You really don’t mince words, huh?” Laslow chuckled, but his face grew increasingly puzzled as he looked her over.

Hana took a small step back, raising her eyebrow. “What’s that look for?”

“I was about to say something seems different, but then I realized you had just put on the lipstick.”

“Well, _yeah_ , that was the whole point of why we were training together!” Hana neglected to mention that it took her longer than she’d care to admit to put on the lipstick. It wasn’t as easy as Sakura made it look, and her once white handkerchief was now a delicate shade of pink.

“Sorry, I just figured that you were going to put it on here, and, well…” Laslow trailed off, wisely choosing not to vocalize that he thought she might have needed help putting makeup on. “Well, it suits you is all I’m trying to say.”

“And now you’ve seen it, and I never have to put this stuff on again!” Although Hana had been feeling nervous, hearing Laslow not laugh at her did wonders to clear that up. As she began to turn on her heels, Laslow lightly grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Hana turned back to him, glowering at him and putting her other hand on her hip. “What now?”

“Hold on, I haven’t gotten a good look yet! Just a minute more is all I ask,” Laslow let Hana’s wrist go. Though, it didn’t return to his side, rather his hand moved onto her chin and gently tilted her face up towards his.

“Just what are you-” Her question died quickly as Laslow stepped forward, eyes fixated on hers. Hana could feel her face growing hot as close as he was, and she put her hands on his chest to push him away. Only, she didn’t push him back, they simply rested there. “Hey, you’re too close,” she muttered, as transfixed on his face as he was on hers.

“Sorry about that,” Laslow halfheartedly apologized, but his only move was to bring his face closer to hers. Merely an inch from each other’s lips, the two broke it off.

Not for anything the two of them did, however. The moment had ended due to a freak accident across the camp, in fact. As chance would have it, Arthur and Selena returned from some shopping spree whereupon Arthur was struck by lightning.

The sound (and smell of fried fish) was loud enough to cause both retainers to quickly pull away from one another, both furiously red in the face and doing their best to regain their dignity.

“Perhaps we should pick this up some other time,” Laslow coughed politely, neither facing the other. “Though, I would hope that you might consider the lipstick again, you know, should it strike your fancy.”

Hana thought for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to calm her shot nerves. “I’ll consider it,” she said earnestly. “But _only_ because I feel like there’s more we need to discuss.”

The two parted ways, both with some pep in their steps.


	4. Chapter 4

            Unfortunately, due to their duties, neither Hana nor Laslow had been able to find time to meet with one another for several days. It was bordering on insufferable for Hana as she wanted to surprise Laslow by wearing the lipstick again, but Xander had been keeping a tighter rein on him as of late.

            Hana shocked herself by the fact she actually missed Laslow’s flirting, and even that farce of a sparring match was entertaining. Regular training seemed almost dull in comparison, and so she had to take drastic measures.

            Taking her katana, Hana moved into a secluded part of the forest. Her idea for training, and working off her frustrations, was to chop trees down with one swing. Not to mention, the added firewood and other timber would no doubt be a boon on the rest of the camp.

            Taking a deep breath, Hana focused on the tree and swung, felling it in one blow. Though, it was rather strange that the tree had screamed at her when she had cut into it. “That was strange…” Hana looked over the fallen tree once the dust had settled, only to see Azama flat on his face next to it.

            The monk got to his feet, brushing himself off. “Well, that was strange. I didn’t know lumberjacks used swords these days!” For someone who was almost crushed by a tree, Azama looked rather happy. “Still, I would’ve thought you were happy serving as Lady Sakura’s retainer! Thinking about changing professions this late in your life?”

            “First of all, I’m not that old!” Hana said, putting her sword back in its scabbard. “And secondly, what were you doing under that tree? You could’ve been hurt!”

            “Or even killed, oh ho!” Azama chuckled as he circled around the stump towards her. “Just imagine the situation from my point of view. One moment, I’m peacefully meditating, the next moment, the forest has tried to strike me down!”

            “Ugh, yeah, I really should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry, Azama, I didn’t expect anyone would be out here while I was going to go train.” The area wasn’t particularly peaceful or serene, at least in Hana’s opinion. She figured monks would find babbling brooks or a glade somewhere, not dead center of a thicket.

            “Well, it’s no matter. A few cuts isn’t something to cry over, let alone have you worry your little mind over!”

            For a moment, Hana wished the tree had hit Azama. “I said I was sorry! I’m just distracted today, that’s all.”

            “Just today? Funny, I’ve noticed you being rather distracted for nearly a week,” Azama smirked at Hana. “Perhaps it was providence that you should fell the very tree I was gaining enlightenment under!”

            “Somehow, I doubt that,” Hana wanted this conversation to be over with, the feeling that he was about to psychoanalyze her was beginning to bubble up in her. She glared at him, hoping that he could divine the fact she didn’t want him to continue talking like this.

            “Now, now, don’t give me that look. I promise not to dig too deep! I wouldn’t want you to swing that tree-killing blade at me, I still like my blood inside my body when I can help it.”

            Hana continued giving Azama that look, but the monk was as unconcerned as ever.

            “Were you any other woman, I’d almost say you were thinking of a man! But you’ve got such a one track mind about Sakura that I-” Azama’s sentence was cut short as Hana swung at him with her katana, albeit in its scabbard still. “H-Hey, whoa! That was a compliment!”

            “Sure didn’t sound like one!” Azama wasn’t as quick on his feet as Laslow was, but then again, Hana wasn’t actually trying to hit him. Still, as Azama ducked under one of her wild swings, Hana had an epiphany. Why was she so sensitive to his jab this time? Usually, it was simple for her to control herself when hearing things like that, but did Azama hit closer to home than she had thought?

            “You’ve been standing there post-swing long enough that I believe my legs are cramping,” Azama said, staring up at her from his crouched position. “Can I take it that you’re done attacking me like a wildcat?”

            “Yeah… for now, anyways,” Hana put her katana back in its proper place at her side and turned, walking away from Azama and towards the camp.

            “What an odd girl,” Azama mused, sitting back on his rear and meditating once more.


	5. Chapter 5

            It took some time to find Laslow again, the sun had dipped low in the sky and the camp was already becoming increasingly quiet. As it happened, Hana found him on a small hill that held a solitary tree. She was honestly wondering just what it was the swordsman was doing up here, just leaning on the tree with one hand and watching the horizon. Although she had to admit that the view was fantastic from here, someone had to break the silence.

            “Laslow, we need to talk,” Hana approached him slowly.

            He smiled ever so slightly, not taking his eyes off the horizon. “I had a feeling you did. Call it intuition, if you would.” The wind jostled his hair, etching the moment forever in her mind, and causing Hana’s heart to skip a beat.

            Hana ran a hand through her own hair, sliding it neatly behind her ear. “Well, I just wish that we could’ve meet sooner. But, with our duties…”

            “They do put quite a damper on our relationship, don’t they?” Laslow finally turned towards her, one hand close to his chest. “Every day I don’t see you, I wonder if our last meeting truly was the last one. And every battle, well, as shameful as it is to say, my mind is more focused on you than it is Xander, or even myself.”

            “Just what are you trying to say?” Hana asked, though she knew the answer. Even in the red-hued evening, she could tell how flushed his face was as he looked at her. No doubt, she was in a similar situation.

            “Hana, this will be but the first time that I tell you this,” Laslow opened his hand, revealing a small, wooden box. “Hana, I’m deeply in love with you, and I want you to know that.”

            For a moment, she forgot to breathe, doubly so when she opened the box to reveal a glass cherry blossom fashioned onto a necklace. “You really don’t mess around with this sort of thing, do you?” She delicately lifted the glass flower in her hands, unsure whether to stare at it, or at Laslow.

            “Since you’re not in your armor, why not try it on?” Before Hana could move to put it around her neck herself, Laslow’s hands were already working on attaching the chain around her neck.

            The two looked up into each other’s eyes for but a second before they kissed. Laslow’s hands delicately held onto her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist, the two careful not to move too hard against one another, lest the delicate flower between them break. The two remained together until the sun dipped past the horizon, the final shades of red transitioning into the early night’s purple.

            As the two broke the kiss, Hana muttered under her breath, “Damn…”

            Laslow let her face go, his hands moving down to her hips. “What’s wrong? Was it not, er, adequate?”

            “No, no, not that! I just wanted to meet you again with that damnable lipstick on again.”

            “A last hurrah, as it were?”

            “Basically, yeah,” Hana sighed, resting her arms on his shoulders. “But, I suppose if you promise a few things for me, I might be inclined to give makeup another shot. Just occasionally, though, as a special treat.”

            “I’m always up for a bit of a challenge, I’m certain I’ll have no issues doing what you ask.”

            “Good!” Hana gleefully smiled up at him. “Because I have a _huge_ list of training exercises that need a partner, and who better to try them with than you?”

            “Haha, we’ll have to start tomorrow, then. It’s a bit too late now to start training, and besides, I’d rather spend our first evening together to learn about each other more. I can even make us some tea while we do!”

            “You’re lucky I trained so vigorously earlier today, so I suppose I can accept that offer.” Though, Hana conveniently left out the part about nearly striking Azama down. Innocent details best left unspoken, she thought.

            The two clasped their hands together as they made their way back to Laslow’s tent, both eager in their own way to start the next phase of their lives.


End file.
